


October 4, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wincing, Reverend Amos Howell swayed the second Gentleman Ghost's skull cane struck his arm before he smiled.





	October 4, 2003

I never created DC.

Wincing, Reverend Amos Howell swayed the second Gentleman Ghost's skull cane struck his arm before he smiled and he used a tentacle from his mouth to disarm him.

THE END


End file.
